malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Inashan
Captain Inashan was the commander of the City Guards of Ugarat, Seven Cities, at the time of the rebellion on that continent.The Bonehunters, Chapter 1, US HC p.49-50 In The Bonehunters Captain Inashan and a squad of guardsmen were called to the main city gate of Ugarat when Samar Dev, a well-known witch of the city, arrived there accompanied by her rescuer, the Teblor, Karsa Orlong - who had wasted no time in running afoul of the gateguards. Captain Inashan and his squad, on catching sight of the huge and threatening Karsa Orlong (who had drawn his flint sword), unsheathed their own scimitars. Fortunately, Inashan recognized Samar Dev, and after she and Karsa 'explained' themselves, the Captain realized that Karsa Orlong was Toblakai, the famous bodyguard of Sha'ik, who had been the spiritual leader of the Seven Cities' rebellion. Inashan on being told by Karsa that he wished to make overtures of peace to the members of the Malazan garrison (who had been besieged for an extended period of time in the massive Moraval Keep), suggested that Karsa spend the night at the nearby "Inn of the Wood" while the Holy Falah'd of Ugarat was informed of the situation.The Bonehunters, Chapter 1, US HC p.49-52 The next day, Captain Inashan, the Falah'd, Samar Dev and Karsa Orlong gathered outside Moraval Keep. Karsa wanted to know when the last time was that any of the Malazans had been spotted on the battlements of the Keep, but even though the Captain questioned the besiegers about this, no-one could really be sure as to how long it had been. Inashan and Samar Dev then watched in stunned disbelief as Karsa, unsheathing his huge flint sword, proceeded to use it to easily cut through the large iron doors of the Keep so that he could enter, which he did alone. As time passed, the Captain, the Falah'd, and Samar Dev could not tell what was going on inside the Keep – occasionally they thought that they could hears screams, bellows and crashes, but that told them little. Finally, as night was rapidly approaching, and Captain Inashan was reluctantly readying a squad of soldiers to storm the Keep, Karsa reappeared, much the worse for wear - his clothing ripped and bloody and his body covered with numerous large gouges, puncture wounds and other serious injuries. Inashan and Samar Dev were told by Karsa that he had met no Malazans but that "nothing important" had happened inside the Keep.The Bonehunters, Chapter 3, US HC p.103-104/108-111 The day came when the restless Karsa Orlong and the always curious and adventuresome Samar Dev set off on an extended trip through western Seven Cities with the intended goal of visiting the distant island kingdom of Sepik. Karsa had gotten the Falah'd to gift them with sufficient supplies, horses, weapons and silver coins for the trip by simply threatening to remain in Ugarat if he was not given everything for which he had asked. Neither Captain Inashan nor the Falah'd felt the least need for any formal leave-takings as Karsa Orlong and Samar Dev finally left the city.The Bonehunters, Chapter 5, US HC p.151-153/155-157/177-178 Quote Notes and references Category:Males Category:Seven Cities natives Category:Captains Category:Guards